


李东赫的嘴

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 李马克第一人称pwp
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	李东赫的嘴

**Author's Note:**

> *骗人的鬼

“帅哥需要点什么？”

柜台后一个阿姨问道。我尴尬地笑了笑，忙摇头说没有没有，就溜了出去。这已经是我第三次停在这个写着“美甲街”的小门面门口了，从上面下来，右手边...我默念着，前后转身，眼珠子骨碌碌转，不写字的那只手悄悄竖起大拇指，指头分明指着那块廉价的LED灯板。我再次拍照向黄仁俊确认是不是这里，他的回复是：是啊，我刚刚不是告诉你了吗，是的啊，就是这里啊。

‘没有啊，我进去看过了。’实在是太尴尬了，那里头一股劣质指甲油的刺鼻气味，尽头艳粉色的墙纸和小沙发，后面的墙上摆满五颜六色的指甲油，稍微没那么粉嫩的地方还有些剃须刀、“Sippo*”打火机之类的小商品，几个阿姨围坐在玻璃柜前聊八卦，我的出现突兀得像六月的雪。

‘没有摆出来，要问的。’‘问谁？’‘你进去看看左手边有没有一个阿姨，问一下她，就说是朋友介绍来的。’

一个阿姨？我突然想起刚刚问我需要点什么的那位。我咋舌，也搞得太神秘了吧，深吸一口气，心想这趟不能白来，再次鼓起勇气走进去，左拐在那个阿姨面前停下，“那个...那个...”还是没把话说出口。

“哎呀，帅哥来买烟的是不是？一看你鬼鬼祟祟的我就知道，刚刚都问你了你又不说。哎呀呀，没事的——”她笑得很开，掀起一块暗红色的桌布，下面有个方盒子，里面整齐地码着各色包装的外烟。她从那里面挑出几盒摊在桌面上，用她大红色的长指甲点点，说阿姨打包票，这几款绝对好抽，不好抽你来找我抬杠。我说谢谢阿姨，随便挑了两盒颜色稍微低调点的，付钱的时候她还说：“就这盒啊，你去别的地方买都要小50，我这里才卖30，以后就来这里找，我不在你就问对面那个阿姐，微信还是支付宝*#@！#￥%……&”

我没心思听她套近乎，迅速扫码结账之后问：“阿姨，你认识李东赫吗？”

“李东赫？你找李东赫？”

“对...我是他同学，顺带来那个...看一下他。”

“这小子可以啊，推销搞到同学内部去了？”她说着打开身后一扇门，朝里面喊：“东赫！有同学来找你！”转过身来还在说“真有你的，嘿嘿”，朝我甩头示意我从那里进去，“同学？哪个同学？”李东赫在走廊尽头回应。

我顺着李东赫打游戏的声音找过去，他果然翘个腿在桌上，样子嘚瑟得不行，一看到我嘴里叼着的烟都掉到了地上，说：我操李马克？你怎么找到这里来了？

我姑且原谅他没叫哥还不说敬语的无礼行为，解释到：“我问了仁俊...”然后从兜里掏出来刚刚买的两包烟想放在桌上，“还给我买烟？”“没有没有，只是为了找你才...哎呀反正就不是，你不要抽了。”我又要把手收回来，却被李东赫先一步抢过去，他说：“反正你又不会抽，不如给我，省得浪费钱。”我拗不过他，就随他去了。让他不要抽烟，我跟他说过很多次，他总不听。

他把烟揣在裤兜里就继续打游戏。空气静止了十秒钟，我还是拉下脸打破了僵局：“东赫...你回家吧。”“干嘛要回家？我不想回家，我就想在这儿陪我姨。”

“你回家嘛...东赫，这么晚别在外面待了。”我又揪起他的衣袖，轻轻扯一扯，有意无意地撒娇。我知道他特别受不了我这一套，果然，他狠狠抽了一口气，原本横着的手机竖了过来，“我凭什么听你的？”

“回去嘛...我，我想去你家玩...”我不敢看他的眼睛，就垂下眸子来，嘴巴不由自主撅起来。

“现在想起来找我玩，早干嘛去了，我看你和悠太哥吃pocky不吃得挺开心的吗？”

他怎么还在为这事儿生气，真是小心眼得要死。我心里暗暗骂道，嘴上还委委屈屈地说：“不要生气了嘛...我了骑单车来载你回去。”

“回去干嘛？我不回。我家没什么好玩的，你别来了，以后都别来了。”

我咬紧了下唇，不知道要拿他怎么办好，差点要哭出来，哭出来也许他就会心软了吧——那倒也不至于为这种事情哭。我蹲下身子，抚上他的大腿，一路摸到膝盖，他“嘶”地吸气，“回去吧...你家好玩的，我知道的。”

“诶，你别说，我突然想起来我还真有好玩的东西。”

如果能早点揣摩到这句话的含义，我死都不会跟他回家的。这个小混蛋还真的舍得让我一路搭他回去，一点要换人的意思都没有，我到他家的时候已经精疲力竭了，想说先回家洗个澡再来找他吧，他不肯，凑上来就要咬我汗津津的脖子，我推开他说那算了算了，就蹿进他家厕所。

我出来时没穿衣服，只裹着李东赫的浴巾，李东赫三步并两步地走上来和我接吻。这小子态度转变得真快，男人是只用下半身思考的动物这句话在他身上表现得淋漓尽致。他把我推倒在床上，一手扒了我的浴巾一手脱掉自己的T恤，跨坐在我腰间，我艰难地从跟李东赫交换唾液的间隙中抽出一口气问他锁门没有，他还不听，掐着我的脖根子，舌头一下一下顶进来，把我的话都顶回喉咙里。我气急败坏地抬腿撞他下体，他才起身去锁门。

他转过头来说：哥你闭下眼睛好不好？

我说怎么了，他说你就闭嘛，就一下下，我闭上了眼睛。他在房间里一阵翻箱倒柜，我还真的以为他有什么惊喜，温柔地抬起我的手腕，或许要放什么在我手心里——然后一双手铐“咔”地把我锁在床头。

“操！”我气得踢脚，李东赫笑得特别开心，摁住我的小腿又把我一只腿给固定住了，粉红色的绒毛软乎乎的，戴在身上色情得很，他俯下身来吻我，我一边挣扎一边叫：  
“李东赫你从哪里搞来的这种东西！”

“上次和黄仁俊他们玩游戏输了，去成人用品店买来的。你知道吗，就是那种二十四小时无人售卖的那种，我们学校旁边就有一家。”

“...哇哇，真的是，你们真的是有病吧。”我用另一只没被束缚住的脚去踹他，结果被他一手握住脚踝，低头在我大腿内侧咬了一口，我惊叫一声，立马就乖了，“哥不想被完全绑起来的话就乖乖听话。”

他这种高高在上的语气把我弄得发红发热，下面的东西已经有了抬头的趋势。他就着这个姿势含住我的龟头，很大声地咂了两下，我努力克制住自己的声音。头侧向一边去，他就用手指头挑过我的脸跟我亲嘴。

要我“乖乖听话”这样的话实在是，怎么说，讨人厌是真的，让人欲火焚身也是真的。我很快就屈服了，任凭他在我光裸的身子上又舔又啃，时不时还舒服得抬起胸膛来迎合他，他一手伸到我身子下面托着我的腰，一手在我胸膛上游走。我的乳头被他舔得发亮，脸上早就红得不像话了，他解开我的脚把我翻了个面，又把我的手从床头拆下来，没等我适应好他又把我两只手都背到身后去拽着，我没有手撑着就只能上半身趴在床上，腰被迫塌下去很多，胸和脸紧紧贴着床单，很难呼吸。

“东赫...”我又软声软气地叫他，求饶的话还没出口，他就毫不客气地开口：“手圈起来。”

我听他的话把手握成环状，正好放他硬起来的东西。他扶着插进来，一面挺腰操着我的拳头，一面往我股间摸润滑剂。我的手指都被他弄得又湿又滑，他大腿拍在我双臀上的声音尤其响亮，好像在被扇巴掌一样羞耻——更遭罪的是李东赫好像看得穿我心思一样，开始一边抽插一边打我屁股，力度不轻不重，却每一下都颠起我丰满的臀肉。我呜咽着求他停下，只觉得臀缝间湿泞得厉害，好像有千万只小虫子在穴口处爬。

“东赫...好痒...”我往后顶了顶。“哪里痒？”“后，后面痒...”“哦。”

“......”

他把我的屁股抽得火辣辣的，终于停了手，两根指头一下插到底，我猛地往前躲，发出色情的惊叫。

“李东赫你是不是给我用了什么奇怪的东西...”我只感觉到后面像潮吹了一样，湿热的液体源源不断地分泌，很快就能容下他三根手指在里面肆意进出。他解开了我的手铐，又给我带上一个粉色的皮革项圈，性器从我手里退出来，“上次一起买的。放心，进口货，我查过了，花我好几百呢。”

我没心思再数落他了，只希望他能快点操我，就扭过身体去啄他的嘴角。“想要吗？”“嗯...”甚至扭着腰主动去吞他的手指。他笑得又坏又迷人，手绕过我的后脑勺捞起我来，咬住我的下嘴唇，把我的头发薅得很乱。“哥，想要吗？”他又问了一遍。想要，想要。我胡言乱语地回答道。“说点好听的。”

“东赫——求你了，东赫，宝宝...老公...亲爱的...”我无法自控地哭了出来，他戴上一种上面有波点凸起的安全套猛地干到最深处，我头差点磕到墙上，被他拽着项圈后面的牵绳抬起腰来。

“马克是不是东赫的好哥哥？”“是，是。”“是东赫的乖猫咪吗？”“呜呜...是，都是。”“是不是东赫的老婆？”“哈啊...啊...东，东赫...慢一点...”“是不是？”“是，是东赫的老婆...轻点...求你...”

他撞得我骨头都要散架了，垃圾话一句接着一句，我早被迫丢掉了羞耻心，让他玩得很尽兴。他从我臀间沾了很多液体，抹在我乳头上，难以忍受的瘙痒从胸前传来，弄得我全身都又酥又麻，一碰就会猛地战栗。我忍不住伸手去抠，被李东赫警告性地捏住了手腕。手腕被他捏得很疼，我讨好地含住了他伸上来的手指，舔湿以后他才玩弄起我的胸部，像捏一块面团一样揉我的胸肌，乳头在他手心变硬变挺，留下粉红色的手印。

我跟他说腰痛，他才勉强放过我，把我翻过来叠起我的双腿接着干。他俯身舔我的胸，我问他这个吃了没关系的吗？他就问，吃什么？哥的奶水吗？是吗？哥要漏奶了吗？哥是怀了我的宝宝吗？一边说一边用手指磨顶端的褶皱，我不回答他就要一直问下去。我还是没回答他，就说东赫的嘴会不会也变得很色很色，他说是呀，哥想插吗？他顶着我的前列腺，我痉挛着射了出来，手死死抠住他的后背，双腿夹紧了他的腰，止不住地抽泣。他停下了身下的动作，嘴里却还不饶人地问：  
“哥想插我吗？”

“不不，不要，不敢了...”我抬起手臂遮住眼睛，已经哭湿一片了。我不受控制地一边流泪一边抖，他才又温温柔柔地跟我接吻，揉弄着我大腿上的软肉，说哥你不要哭了。

我吸吸鼻子，只觉得今晚颜面尽失，恍惚间又被他抱起来骑在他身上。他摘了我颈间的项圈，扣到自己脖子上，又把牵绳塞到我手里，“我给哥当小狗，哥不要哭了。”

我报复性地拽了一下他，他倒吸一口凉气，又不知道从哪里搞来一副眼罩，罩住了我的眼睛。我真的很怕他最后拿出什么假阳具来，勒令我玩双龙。他解释说这和手铐项圈是一套的，还有个皮鞭，没舍得用，好了你快动吧。

我什么都看不见，浑身上下又都软得不行，只感觉到他硬得厉害，阴茎上一粒粒凸起粗鲁地刮着我的内壁，我动两下就没了力气。李东赫掐着我的腰，从下面往上顶我，迷迷糊糊地说要射到哥脸上，不然不算，然后就射在了套里。

妈的，不算就不算吧。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *其实是Zippo


End file.
